Poll History
2015 May = Favorite Hell Boss? Raguel Iblis Beelzebub Baphomet Shiva Cthugha Azazel Deus ex Machina Belial Angra Mainyu Shub-Niggurath Lillith Yamatano Orochi Sin Shamath Kyuki Samyaza Restored Luel Ex-Government General Strawberry Azazel Innocent Yuki Favorite New Rank 7 card? Inari Saenokami Ja Cheong Bi Eodookseoni Nuwa Fuxi |-| April = Favorite card from Lovecraftian Mythology? Abhoth Awakened Yog-Sothoth Cthugha Cthulhu Cthylla Cthylla the Secret Ghatanothoa H. Yog-Sothoth Hastur Hideous Ghatanothoa Neo Yog-Sothoth Nug Nyarlathotep Shub-Niggurath Unspeakable Hastur Valentine's Hastur Yeb Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth the One Favorite New Rank 7 card? Inari Saenokami Ja Cheong Bi Eodookseoni Nuwa Fuxi |-| Mar = Which Princess card do you like the most? Alice Cinderella Gerda Little Red Riding Hood Rapunzel Snow White The Little Mermaid Favourite New Rank 7 Card? Watson Sherlock Dorothy Glinda Hongryeon Janghwa |-| Feb = Favorite New Rank 7 card? Enkidu Shamhat Frigg Solomon Yang Yuhuan Medb Favorite New Rank 7 card? Goliath Belobog Little Princess Zephyros Daebyeol Sobyeol Favorite Hanbok Card? Hanbok Yuki Hanbok Natasha Hanbok Nana Hanbok Aurora Hanbok Sjofn Hanbok Ceryneian Hind Hanbok Frigg |-| Jan= Which Christmas card is your favorite? Rudolph Minotaur Santa Cassiopeia Bodyguard Sraosha Cute Chaos Precise Mnemosyne Picky Nezha Pianist Siegfried Adorable Raphael Santa Thanatos Rudolf Hikari Christmas Lucifer Christmas Skoll Christmas Frigg Favorite OW Great Evil Lord? Destroyer Behemoth Cybele the Enforcer Winter Queen Danu Water Spirit Marid Maneater Baba Yaga Sun and Moon Siblings Sacred Bird Simurgh Polyhymnia of Poetry Leanan Sidhe the Fairy Kitchen God Zao Jun 2014 Dec= Which of the new rank 7 cards is your favorite? Arthur Sjofn Merlin Andromeda Vritra Guinevere |-| Nov= What type of cards do you prefer? Celestial - Critical Otherworldly - Critical Underworld - Critical Celestial - Skill Otherworldly - Skill Underworld - Skill What do you want most from an event? Male cards Female cards Shota cards Loli cards Trap cards Reverse trap cards Yoai cards Yuri cards |-| Oct= Vote for your favorite Halloween Event devil to be next week's featured card. H. Azazel H. Bango Jinin H. Bathory H. Cronus & Chimera H. Morrigan H. Prometheus H. Yog-Sothoth Vote for your favorite Boss from The Gate to be next week's featured card. Esus Taranis Toutatis Cairbre Dagda Mor Manannan mac Lir Donn O Donnchadh Cerunnos Bres Brigit Lugh Lamhfhada Ankou Hemera Castor and Pollux Astraea Chiron |-| Sep= Vote for your favorite Chaos Sphere Boss to be next week's featured card. Bel Marduk Joan of Arc Dian Cecht Blue Dragon Zephyr Mot Baal Ahura Mazda Abaddon Calliope Orpheus Eurydice Which Core Reward had the best skill? Nightmare - Bat Summon Jack the Ripper - Crude Limit Breaker Medusa - Ecstatic Gaze Azi Dahaka - Hazardous Creature Amon - Angel Descent Samael - Blood Contract Amdusias - Death's Roulette Skadi - Falling Star Vishnu - Past the Zero Point Hanga - Red Eye Undina - Blow of Madness Anu - Time Warp Romulus - Destiny Trade Jack Frost - Diamond Dust Vote for your favorite Otherworldly Evil Soldier to be next week's featured card. Evil Soldier Twohand Evil Soldier Shuriken Evil Soldier Musma Evil Soldier Lens Evil Soldier Mirror Evil Soldier Bullet Evil Soldier Chick Evil Soldier Elbow Evil Soldier Dart Evil Soldier Sniper Evil Soldier Laser Evil Soldier Oldie Evil Soldier Beautiful Evil Soldier Sugar What is your favorite Crew Guardian Devil? Nureonnago Vain Emperor Gong-Shim Nanna The Seven Stars Nidhogg Kaguya-Hime Tefnut Hati Ariadne Bai Ze Robin Hood Vote for your favorite Underworld Raid Boss to be the next featured card! Cronus Cronus the Titan Dantalion Beholder Dantalion Hydra Lernaean Hydra Belphegor Belphegor of Sloth Krampus Krampus of Devil Mask Gadreel Fallen Angel Gadreel |-| Jun= Among the 7 warriors, which one looks the best? Rookie Warrior (1*) Brave Warrior (2*) Skilled Warrior (3*) Exceptional Warrior (4*) Great Warrior (5*) Illustrious Warrior (6*) Legendary Warrior (7*) The 7 star celestial devils. Vote for your favourite card to be featured! Al-Lat (Rare) Venus (Rare) Uranus (Rare) Pangu (Rare) Neferure (Rare) Diaochan (Rare) Rank 7 Yuki (Rare) Minerva (Rare) Raphael (Rare) Izanagi (Rare) Metatron (Rare) Seraph (Rare) Michael (Rare) Jade Emperor (Rare) Nike (Rare) Mago (Rare) |-| May= The 7 star underworld devils. Vote for your favourite card to be featured! Vidar (Rare) Ceridwen (Rare) Diablo (Rare) Chaos (Rare) King Yama (Rare) Ymir (Rare) Lucifer (Rare) Indra (Rare) LaCroix (Rare) Uriel (Rare) Izanami (Rare) Harakhti (Rare) Herman (Rare) Telipinu (Rare) Trickster (Rare) What's your favourite event? Evolution Point Bonus Gold Bonus Experience (+ Merge) & Silver Acquisition Bonus Any Sale (Grade, Unequips, ETC) What's your favourite 6 star from Chaos Sphere? Baal Ahura Mazda Abaddon The 7 star otherworldly devils. Vote for your favourite card to be featured! Vulcan (Rare) Memnoch (Rare) Phoenix (Rare) Gabriel (Rare) Yellow Dragon (Rare) Kagutsuchi (Rare) Nu (Rare) Hercules (Rare) Golgoros (Rare) Crom Cruach (Rare) Yggdrasil (Rare) Balor (Rare) Tartarus (Rare) |-| Apr= The Gods of Olympus. Vote for your favorite card to be featured! Zeus of Skies (Rare) Hera of Skies (Rare) Hades of the Hell (Rare) Poseidon of the Sea (Rare) Athena of Wisdom (Rare) Ares of War (Rare) What type of cards do you prefer to have in your party? Celestial Underworld Otherworldly All of the above What does your party mainly focus on? Skill Activation/Damage Critical Activation/Damage Reflect Damage |-| Feb= Which is your favorite 3-card party bonus? Sisters' Grace (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo) Fear of the Abyss (Hastur, Ghatanotoa, Cthyla) Fate Interruption (Urd, Skuld, Belldandy) Armor of God (Thor, Decarabia, Freyja) Vote for your favorite card to be featured! Gumiho the Alluring Rare Inugami Uncommon Susanoo of Storm Common Which of these skills you like the most? Full Moon Slash Memory Absorption Trinity Otherworldly/Celestial/Underworld Punishment Curse Stigma Soul Drain Vote for your favorite card to be featured! Blue Dragon Rhea of Earth Rare Yog-Sothoth the One Rare |-| Jan= In terms of health, which World Raid Boss has been the best/most enjoyable to battle? Behemoth Cronus Chimera Cybele What effect do you prefer to get on your cards? Stats (AP/DP/HP) Skill activation/damage Critical chance/damage Reflect Would you like to see a featured card section? Yes No 2013 Nov= Would you like to see a Christmas-themed event, exclusive cards and dungeon(s) included? Yes No Which of the new cards is your favorite? Hastur Ghatanothoa Cthylla Zeus Hera Poseidon |-| Oct= Which is your favorite Attribute? Celestial Underworld Otherworldly